


Enduring Curse

by Gaby007



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin n'a jamais réussi à oublier le regard de sa mère. Ce même regard qu'il retrouve aujourd'hui chez son fils adoptif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring Curse

**Enduring Curse**

Lorsqu’il eut enfin de nouveau son fils adoptif sous les yeux, Odin ressentit une impression de malaise aussi subite que perturbante à l’idée que Loki ne lui était aucunement apparenté par le sang.

Malaise, à cause des yeux que braquait le garçon sur lui. Des yeux qu’il avait déjà eu l’occasion de contempler. Les yeux de sa propre mère.

A Asgard, personne n’osait plus guère prononcer le nom de Bestla Bolthornsdottir, Reine du Royaume d’Or avant Frigga de Vanaheim, épouse de Borr Burison et mère de quatre princes royaux. Personne n’osait plus guère se souvenir du dernier crime de l’ancienne Reine. Personne n’osait plus guère se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles elle l’avait commis.

Odin lui-même n’osait guère se souvenir de sa mère. Lorsque cela lui arrivait, il préférait de loin se rappeler la femme élégante et discrète à l’opulente chevelure de jais, aux yeux bleus au point d’en devenir violets, aux doigts fuselés scintillant de magie céruléenne de ses jeunes années. Jamais il n’osait se rappeler le vrai visage qu’il n’avait aperçu qu’une seule fois.

Bestla n’était pas née sur le sol d’Asgard. Elle n’avait pas non plus été de Vanaheim. Elle n’avait même pas été d’Alfheim ou de Niflheim. Elle avait été une enfant de Jotunheim.

Ce que beaucoup avaient oublié étaient que le Royaume de l’Hiver n’était pas uniquement peuplé par les géants des glaces proprement dits. En réalité, les jötnar se divisaient en _thursars_ , les géants tels que les connaissaient les Ases à l’heure actuelle, et en _ividjur_ , les enchanteurs et mages, de taille bien plus réduite.

Bestla avait été une sorcière des neiges, une vierge des glaces comme celles chantées par les skalds, errant libre en compagnie des loups et du vent, n’obéissant qu’à son bon plaisir, vénérée au sein de son peuple pour son pouvoir et sa beauté, dons si rares et prisés chez les enfants d’Ymir.

La route de l’enchanteresse avait croisé celle de Borr, tout jeune roi d’Asgard, alors que celui-ci se trouvait sur Jotunheim pour négociations. Enfin, négociations… probablement menaces et harcèlement à peine voilés. Borr n’avait eu aucun don pour la diplomatie.

Il n’avait pas non plus eu de goût pour le respect des femmes. Si bien que lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur Bestla fille de Bolthorn, laquelle voyageait seule afin de rejoindre la demeure de ses parents pour célébrer le mariage de son frère, le Roi asgardien n’avait écouté que le désir de ses reins et s’était emparé de la jeune fille et de sa virginité avant de la traîner jusque dans son royaume en dépit de ses malédictions et de ses pleurs.

Les jötnar s’étaient outragés, bien entendu. Avaient cédé à la furie de voir que l’une des leurs n’était pas mieux traitée qu’une vulgaire putain. Ils avaient appelé à la guerre, unissant leurs multiples tribus, et avaient donné l’assaut à Asgard, tout cela pour reprendre la fille de Bolthorn.

Ils avaient échoué. L’armée asgardienne les avait repoussés au prix de lourdes pertes, non sans avoir tué près de la moitié des géants engagés dans l’attaque, dont le propre père de Bestla, tué de la main même de Borr.

Après cet assaut, Borr avait consenti à réparer ses fautes… en épousant sa captive et en offrant une montagne d’or au frère de la jeune fille en guise de dot et de compensation pour la mort de Bolthorn. Odin était sûr que si le géant avait été en mesure d’égorger le Roi d’Asgard, il serait passé à l’acte dès la proposition faite.

Mais les jötnar ne pouvaient plus riposter. L’or avait été accepté de mauvaise grâce mais néanmoins accepté, et Bestla avait été intronisée Reine d’Asgard, condamnée à vivre le restant de ses jours avec un visage d’asgardienne, à partager le lit de Borr et à lui donner des héritiers.

Tout le monde l’avait crue vaincue et brisée, car elle s’était soumise. Elle avait laissé Borr poser la couronne sur sa tête, elle l’avait laissé la dépouiller de sa peau bleue et de ses marques tribales, et elle avait porté ses quatre fils.

Odin se souvenait des jours de sa jeunesse avec une étrange amertume teintée de désespoir : en tant qu’aîné, il avait été tout naturellement entraîné par Borr pour devenir un guerrier chevronné et meneur d’hommes expérimenté, mais il aurait de loin préféré apprendre la magie avec sa mère.

Il se souvenait de la jalousie qui jaillissait en lui lorsqu’il voyait Cul, le premier de ses cadets, montrer à Vili et Vé, les deux benjamins de la famille royale, les tours que lui avait enseigné Bestla. Cul qui ressemblait tant à Bestla, aussi brun qu’elle, aussi élancé qu’elle, aussi pensif et discret, le Loki qu’il avait eu lorsqu’il avait encore l’âge de Thor…

Cul qui jouissait de la faveur de Bestla là où Odin n’avait eu droit qu’aux réprimandes de Borr. Il avait tant haï son frère ! Ce frère se destinant à une vie d’étude et de magie, ce frère qui ne serait jamais qu’un conseiller et n’aurait jamais à supporter un royaume sur ses épaules. Oui, Odin l’avait haï de toutes ses jeunes forces. Cul lui en avait-il voulu ? Peut-être. Odin ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Il ne saurait jamais la réponse.

Pour Vili et Vé, le prince héritier n’avait jamais eu que l’affection vague réservée aux parents lointains qu’on ne voit qu’une seule fois dans l’année. Blonds et robustes, les deux plus jeunes princes préféraient la compagnie des enfants de leur âge à celle de leur aîné grincheux qui faisait continuellement la grimace. Odin n’avait jamais pris la peine de connaître leurs jeux favoris, leurs grands dégoûts, les qualités qu’ils prisaient chez leurs compagnons. Et il ne les connaîtrait jamais.

Les quatre princes avaient atteint l’âge d’homme lors de la guerre contre les elfes noirs. Bien sûr, Odin s’était retrouvé en première ligne, aux côtés de Borr. Le peuple d’Asgard pouvait trouver tous les défauts possibles et imaginables à son roi, il ne pouvait certes pas le taxer de couardise. Le prince héritier n’avait conservé de cette guerre que des souvenirs brouillés qu’il avait ensuite cherché à faire disparaître de sa mémoire : où était la gloire du combat quand vous étiez cernés par les corps mutilés et les miasmes puants du sang répandu ?

Cul avait été également présent, quoiqu’en arrière ligne, et avait probablement été tout aussi secoué par l’expérience puisqu’à peine l’armée rentrée au bercail, il avait déclaré publiquement son intention de se marier et avait sollicité la permission de son souverain pour amener au palais la jeune fille occupant ses pensées.

Elle se prénommait Leah et venait de Niflheim. Brune aux yeux verts, sorcière douée, elle était apparentée au roi Nibelung, et recevrait donc une dot en or et en joyaux des plus importantes, sans parler d’une alliance solide avec son monde natal. Il aurait fallu être aveugle et crétin fini pour négliger pareils attraits, et Borr avait de fait accordé sa bénédiction à son second fils pour ses noces.

Odin avait cru mourir de jalousie tandis que tout le palais bruissait et s’agitait des préparatifs pour le retour de son frère et de sa fiancée. Lui serait sans doute contraint d’épouser la femme que choisirait son père pour lui, pas celle qu’il voudrait. Cette jalousie avait atteint un tel paroxysme qu’il avait prétendu être indisposé pour ne pas accueillir Cul à son retour au palais, accompagné de sa future épousée et de la suite de cette dernière.

S’il avait su…

Déterminé à persister dans sa bouderie, il avait refusé de paraître au banquet de fiançailles qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Oh, il ne doutait pas que son insolence provoquerait l’ire de son roi, mais il était trop perdu dans sa haine pour s’en soucier.

Mais lorsqu’un valet avait frappé à sa porte pour la deuxième fois, cela n’avait pas été pour lui transmettre l’ordre de venir au festin sous peine de représailles. Non, le garçon avait été affolé, bafouillant des mots incohérents sous le coup de l’horreur et du choc, finissant par s’étouffer avec une écume verte et tombant au sol pour mourir sur le carrelage.

Quand Odin avait pénétré en courant dans la salle des banquets, il avait été accueilli par un massacre.

Du poison avait été versé dans les boissons et dans les plats. Un poisson créant une écume verte dans les poumons, laquelle les remplissait lentement jusqu’à suffocation de la victime. Impossible à contrer.

Tous les convives avaient péri. Les membres du Grand Conseil. Les diplomates en poste au palais. Plusieurs des nobles influents du royaume. Vili. Vé. Cul et sa fiancée. Borr lui-même, les doigts encore crispés sur Gungnir.

Et au milieu de tous ces cadavres trônait Bestla souriante, parée de ses plus somptueux atours et de son diadème, la peau bleue et les yeux rouges tels des braises ardentes.

« Ah, mon fils » avait-elle ronronné. « Tu as manqué le meilleur des réjouissances. »

« Pourquoi ?! » avait hurlé Odin, rempli d’horreur.

La Reine d’Asgard avait rejeté la tête en arrière et avait ri, ri longuement et affreusement sous les voûtes dorées…

« Pour avoir cru que l’or effacerait la mort de mon père ! » avait-elle clamé. « Pour avoir cru que le mariage effacerait le viol et le rapt ! Pour avoir cru que poser une couronne de reine sur la tête d’une enchanteresse suffirait à la transformer en putain soumise et respectueuse. »

Elle avait dardé ses yeux brasillant de haine et de folie sur son fils aîné et avait craché :

« Voilà pourquoi, fils de Borr l’Agent du Mal. Et à présent, la maison de Bolthorn sera totalement vengée par la disparition de la lignée de Buri. »

Odin n’avait pas réfléchi. A peine avait-il vu les étincelles de magie sur les doigts de la sorcière qu’il s’était rué sur le cadavre de Borr, lui avait arraché Gungnir et avait plongé la lance dans la poitrine de sa mère.

Elle avait hoqueté, un petit bruit choqué. Mais elle s’était bien vite reprise, et avait adressé un sourire cruel au prince pétrifié par le crime qu’il avait commis.

« Un jour » avait-elle sifflé, « ta maison sera annihilée. Tant qu’un jotunn tiendra. »

Puis elle s’était effondrée.

Odin n’avait pas pu empêcher la rumeur de se répandre. Il avait été trop jeune, encore trop plongé dans le traumatisme, pour prendre les mesures nécessaires à la dissimulation de la vérité. Tout Asgard avait su.

Odin était monté sur le trône, avait pris Gungnir pour arme et avait ordonné le silence sur toute l’affaire des noces sanglantes. Espérant que le temps et le silence finiraient par effacer les souvenirs.

Il avait régné. Il avait pris femme. Il avait eu deux fils. Il avait vieilli.

Il n’était jamais parvenu à oublier le regard rempli de haine de sa mère.

Le même regard que Loki dardait à présent sur lui.

_Tant qu’un jotunn tiendra. Ta maison sera annihilée_.

La lignée royale d’Asgard échapperait-elle un jour à la rancune de Bestla ?

Odin commençait à en douter.


End file.
